


Honesty

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, angsty, idfk how to do tags, maybe non-canon, tegan still kinda hates michaela, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The FBI might execute Annalise.She's finally real with herself, and she spills some truths she's been holding on to for a while.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> i know there are only a few episodes left of HTGAWM, but i swear to god if tegan and annalise don't run away to south america and live a wonderful life together miss shonda rhimes will be getting a personal visit from me. 
> 
> god i hate and love this show at the same time is infuriating. 
> 
> anyways my writing is shitty and this is really far from the actual plot line but i hope you enjoy it anyways.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

2 of the original Keating 5 plus 1 scared-shitless I.T. guy, 1 badass female lawyer, and 1 formerly-badass-lawyer were packed into a very tiny FBI interrogation room. Annalise was still in her clothes from a few days ago, when she was first arrested. Michaela, Connor, Oliver and Tegan looked a bit more refined, considering they had rushed over from C&G when they heard that the FBI had taken her, though their faces showed their distress. 

"You tell me, you're the ones who took the damn immunity deals" Tegan snapped at Connor and Michaela, her jaw clenched and her hands on her hips. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Connor scoffed. "What were we thinking? I was thinking about how I wanted to live my life normally for once, I was thinking about going home with my husband! I was thinking about how Michaela was being interrogated by the FBI in the next damn room!"

"Are you kidding me? They played you all like a two-dollar fiddle, and you all had your heads so far up each other's asses that none of you saw through it" the shorter woman shouted, swiveling around to face Annalise. "I thought you taught them better than this" she sighed, shaking her head. 

"Yeah me too" Annalise said monotonously, her arms crossed as she sat back in her chair and stared up at 4 looking back at her. "Okay, everybody out."

Michaela scoffed. "What? Like hell we're going we still have to-"

"-I said out! I'm trying to save you whiny bitches for the ump-teenth time, so the least you could do is give me some damn room to think!"

Everyone froze as the arrestee went off on them. Oliver was the first one to mutter something about her being right as he grabbed Connor's hand and lead him and Michaela out of the room. Tegan looked down and pursed her lips before following them as well. 

"Wait, Tegan" Annalise interrupted, stopping her. "Can you stay?"

The honey-skinned woman nodded and closed the door behind her before pulling up another metal chair and sitting across from her on the other side of the table. "What do you want to do?"

Annalise chuckled, her forearms now resting on the metal tabletop. "What do I want to do...huh, never thought about that much."

Tegan quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Well anything you want I'll get it for you. I promise."

The other woman gave her a small and fleeting smile, grabbing the tips of her fingers holding them intertwined with her own in the middle of the table. Tegan's heart jumped in her chest, but she maintained her outward cool. Annalise just kept staring at conjoined hands, rubbing her thumb mindlessly across the smooth skin of the back of Tegan's hand. 

"I want...the camper."

Tegan's brows knit together. "You want...a camper. Annalise, that's cute but is that seriously what you need right now-"

"-no, I want _the_ camper" she interjected, grinning at the misinterpretation. "Remember, the one you were talking about at the party I invited you to? You said that we were married and planning to drive away in a camper."

Tegan's mouth fell open just a bit. She couldn't believe that she remembered that. Tegan had meant it as an off-handed comment to toy with the obnoxious man that was bothering them, but some part of her had wanted to see that through. Tegan never would have imagined that Annalise would want that too. "I, uh...um...what?"

Annalise laughed with a genuine smile that reached her eyes. "I'm telling you that I want that life. With you. Now I was thinking we could visit the Great Lakes first. I heard there are some really great mountains there, and we could lodge in some parks that probably have shitty showers, but if-"

"-wait wait, hold up now" Tegan said, holding up her hands after she de-tangled them from Annalise's. "What's happening?"

Annalise rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you that I love you, dummy" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing, as if it didn't completely shake up Tegan's whole world. "You know, it took me a long, _long time_ to get comfortable with who I was, with who I liked. I've kept that part of me a secret for decades. Honestly, my whole marriage with Sam was because of that, because I was so scared of being with Eve that I decided to just settle down with him and force _him_ as my new normal, even though I knew he never would be. And the day before yesterday, when you came by, that was the day I _finally_ told my mother, after all those years, that Eve and I were more than friends. So I decided that if I was gonna keep being honest with myself and with her, I needed to be honest about my feelings for you. Because they are undeniable" she finished, her words filled with passion and emotion. "And trust me, I've tried to deny them. What do you think Robert was for?"

Tegan was absolutely speechless. All she could do was look at Annalise with the same confused and shocked expression. All this time, ever since she worked with her on that case with the Middleton dean, she felt _something_. Granted, she didn't even know what that something was until Emmett pointed it out to her. After that, well, she knew she was bad at hiding her feelings, especially if Cora of all people caught on. But she never pursued them. She was scared that she'd get rejected yet again, and even worse for another mediocre man. But all this time...

"Robert, Nate, Sam, _and_ Solomon."

It was Annalise's turn to be bewildered. "Huh?"

"Your taste in men is so shitty I should've known you were a full-on gay" Tegan guffawed, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"That-that's it?! I give you this entire spiel about how in love with you I am and you insult me" Annalise whines, pouting at the end. 

"Well maybe if you had said this before your whole imprisonment situation I would have been more happy" Tegan joked but with a sad smile. She finally looked down and licked her lips, a somber expression on her features. 

Annalise leaned forward and grabbed her hand again. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tegan let out a melancholy chuckle. "Do you know how long I've had this little schoolgirl-crush on you? To me it's felt like eons, because I'd drop everything to be with you and you...you would move on. Like it was nothing."

Annalise sighed. She felt her guilt eating her up inside like acid. She treated Tegan poorly, to say the least. Even if she hadn't felt romantically inclined to Tegan before, the other woman was always a solid friend, perhaps the only real friend she'd had for a while that hasn't screwed her over yet. Sure, she could make the excuse that she was neck-deep in her own shit, but she failed to recognize just how important Tegan had been to her, and that wasn't fair. 

Annalise took in a deep breath and nodded, looking off to the side. "I can't make excuses for that. I didn't appreciate you then. I should've. All I can do now is pay it forward."

Tegan smiled softly at her, with so much adoration in her eyes that Annalise practically melted inside. She took a daring risk and leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Annalise's face, looking her dead in the eye. "Promise? Because I've already had my heart shattered one too many times, and if I'm making a mistake with this you need to let me know _now_."

"I promise" Annalise said quietly. 

"I'll start working on that camper then" Tegan replied just as quietly, making Annalise smile too. 

"You know, I was thinking, why don't we just get that camper and drive all the way to South America?"

"That's...a bit much" Tegan laughed. 

"Seriously! I don't know Spanish, but you do! And we could get a nice house in Argentina on top of a hill and-and you could start your own law firm called Price & Associates or whatever that is in Spanish I don't know. And I could be your partner, or you could make me an associate I don't care, _as long as we go for it_."

Tegan couldn't believe it. She was deadly serious about doing that. She had never seen Annalise so...reckless and free. The past few minutes had been 180 after 180 to the point where she was getting dizzy. But then, the lawyer was reminded of their harsh reality. "As much as I would love to do that, we still have to get you out of here."

"I trust you, Ms. Price" Annalise stated. 

Tegan raised her eyebrows at the title, but she was still serious about the issue. "Annalise, look, our defense is not looking good right now. Your students stabbed you in the back and now they _have_ to testify against you. Plus, the FBI knows everything. They might not have concrete evidence now but...it's only a matter of time before someone spills. Everyone is against you in this Annalise, I just, I don't know how..."

Annalise looked over Tegan, who huffed out a breath and deflated, looking genuinely defeated and worn. "I still got you, right?"

Tegan scoffed but smiled. "Yeah. You got me."

Annalise shrugged. "Then we've got this."

"It's not that simple Annalise."

"Probably not" she conceded. "But I'm tired of fighting these battles."

Tegan's lips curled inward as her eyebrows knit together. "Wish we could just throw those damn kids under the bus" she muttered. 

Annalise laughed. "Yeah me too sometimes. But...they're kids. They still have their whole lives ahead of them. I can't let that be ruined by things that started with me."

"With Sam, you mean" Tegan corrected her with a serious tone. "You have done absolutely nothing wrong." Tegan threw her hands up. "And yet, you're the one getting persecuted."

"Even in death that man still manages to ruin my life" Annalise murmured, rolling her eyes. 

"I get that" Tegan states, nodding her head knowingly. 

"Jorge?"

"Yep" she said, pursing her lips. "He's locked up in a maximum security prison and yet it still feels like I'm a puppet with him pulling the strings. I can't shake him or that damn family."

"It's tough letting people like that go" Annalise conceded. "It should be easier...but it isn't."

There was a pause before they both sat up a bit straighter. Tegan looked at her watch and realized that she had to be back at C&G to meet with another client, but surprisingly, she wasn't in that much of a rush. She wanted to stay there in that musty room with Annalise. But Annalise wouldn't let her. "Go."

"Huh?"

"I know you have that case you have to get to. Go. I'll be fine here" she said with a small smile. 

Tegan frowned a little. "Annalise-"

"-I'll be fine. Just come back."

Tegan's expression softened as she held Annalise's chin in her hand. "Always."

The other woman smiled and watched as she left the room, closing the grey door with a loud thud. She could focus on the negatives, like the fact that she was being held in an interrogation room and was being charged with crimes that could very well get her life in prison. But she couldn't help but remind herself that if nothing else, the one positive was that she had Tegan. 


End file.
